vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesshōmaru
|-|Humanoid form= |-|Yōkai form= Summary Sesshōmaru, the eldest son of the Great Dog Demon, was angered when he was given Tenseiga, which he deemed worthless, and when he found out that his father had another child with a human mother. Hating humans and his half-brother, he sought only to take the sword that he felt was rightfully his. Sesshōmaru had no qualms about killing Inuyasha or anyone in his way, but all that changed after he was nearly killed by Inuyasha and cared for by an orphaned human girl named Rin. It was Rin with whom he would learn compassion for humans, and eventually understood and honored his father's wishes. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, likely higher | At least 7-A Name: Sesshomaru Origin: InuYasha Gender: Male Age: Over 900 years old Classification: Inu Yōkai (Daiyōkai) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swormanship, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Keen intellect, Immense demonic power, Enhanced Senses, Yōki Manipulation, Energy Projection, Demonic aura, Pseudo-Flight, Afterimage, Transformation into Yōkai or Light Orb Form, Regeneration (Mid-Low. High-Low overtime), Fire and Water Manipulation (With Nintōjō), Spatial Manipulation with Meidou, Teleportation, Can conjure acid and poison from his claws and a poison whip, Telekinesis, Able to slew undead and beings from the underworld with Tenseiga, Healing, Resurrection, Purification, Protective Barrier, Portal Creation and BFR (Briefly), Decomposition and Regeneration Nullification (Up to Low-Godly) with Bakusaiga, Resistance to diseases, gases, poisons, holy and spiritual energies Attack Potency: At least Small City level, likely higher (Superior to Tessaiga mastered Inuyasha. Managed to subjugate Tokijin, whose aura was almost a match for Inuyasha's), can ignore durability with Meidou | At least Mountain level+ (Far surpassed both Inuyasha and Inu no Taisho and is the most powerful character at the end of the series) Speed: At least Supersonic+, possibly Hypersonic+ (Calculation. Outpaces Inuyasha easily and has consistently proven to be the fastest character in the series) | At least Supersonic+, possibly Hypersonic+ (Far superior to before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Is said to be at least twice as strong as Inuyasha physically), much higher in Yōkai form Striking Strength: At least Small City Class, likely higher (More than capable of harming Tessaiga mastered Inuyasha with his physical strikes) | At least Mountain Class+ (Word of God states that Sesshomaru is more powerful with one hand than Inuyasha is with two) Durability: At least Small City level, likely higher (Should be more durable than Tessaiga mastered Inuyasha, who survived his own redirected Kaze no Kizu) | At least Mountain level+ (As with Tessaiga mastered Inuyasha, his durability is likely comparable to his offensive power) Stamina: Very high. Even the much weaker half breed Inuyasha can fight with injuries which even the hardiest of normal humans can't survive. Like him, Sesshomaru can fight with injuries such as being impaled clean through the torso, multiple fist sized holes in his torso, severe blood loss, being poisoned with enough toxins to wipe out a whole village of normal humans. Range: Extended melee range when using swords in close combat, tens of metres with poison whip, several hundred metres with Ki based attacks from his swords. Standard Equipment: Regenerating armor, Nintōjō, Tenseiga, Tōkijin, Bakusaiga Intelligence: High. He is very knowledgeable of the Feudal Era and demons, is a highly skilled and dangerous combatant, is a capable schemer and can be highly cunning in combat. Due to his long years of pursuing power, Sesshomaru is very intelligent and experienced in the feudal era. Sesshomaru is able to come to the correct conclusion towards any given mystery in his quest for power once he attains the basic understanding of the situation. In the flashback of the third movie, Sesshomaru was able to correctly deduce that his father was testing him when asked if he had someone to protect but denied it due to his pride. By having the Unmother lull Inuyasha into an illusion of his real mother, Sesshomaru eventually figured out that the black pearl was hidden in Inuyasha's right eye. Once he was told of Tenseiga's true nature as a cast off of Tessaiga to contain the Meido Zangetsuha, Sesshomaru immediately deduced the correct conclusion that the Great Dog Demon intended for Sesshomaru to master the technique before giving it to Inuyasha by putting Tessaiga's power assimilation ability into the equation. Eventually, after seeing how Magatsuhi survives a decapitation by his true form, Sesshomaru deduced that the demon is a spirit possessing Naraku's flesh and struck it with Tenseiga. Though despite Sesshomaru's above average intellect, it has been shown that his pride can get in the way that in turn leads to an undesirable outcome which his own mother pointed that he was still naive despite his age. Weaknesses: His pride and arrogance. In his his True Daiyōkai Form, he seems to lack the agility of his humanoid form, in addition to having limited defensive capabilities (as he cannot use any weapons while transformed) and speculated by Jaken that Sesshōmaru loses some of his reasoning abilities while in this form (though there is no direct evidence to prove this). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Flight: Sesshōmaru is capable of independent flight or can extend his mokomoko-sama and use it to carry himself through the air. The latter method of flight enables him to bring others along with him while flying by riding his mokomoko-sama with him. Transformation: As a Daiyokai, Sesshomaru possesses the ability to transform depending on what the circumstance are with his usual form being that of a white-haired elvish human during which is when he interacts with most and can also transform into other forms as well. *'True Daiyokai Form:' While he appears to be an elf-eared human bearing splendid clothing and armor most of the time, he can transform into his true inuyōkai form. While this form grants him incredible brute strength and the ability to fly and run through the air, his large size, possible lack of agility (though he has moved incredibly quickly in his true form), and lack of ability to use his swords renders this form of limited usefulness. He transforms into this form by channeling all of his demonic powers outward that create a whirlwind of Yoki around himself and the sclera of his eyes turn red before his form shifts into that of a giant white dog. **'Flight:' Sesshomaru is capable of flying in this form as well and can even do so while transforming. **'Psionics:' While transforming into his true form, his demonic aura can telekinetically manipulate the surrounding objects as in "Showdown: Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru", he was able to levitate and hurl skulls at Inuyasha and Kagome. **'Dokkasō:' While in his transformed state, the toxins of Sesshōmaru's poison claws are transferred into his fangs where a bite from him can cause acidic damage. His saliva is acidic as well as when he drools the saliva melts the surrounding substances and can create a poison mist. *'Light Orb Form:' Sesshomaru can also transform into an orb of light for escape when necessary and for a quick pursuit of his target. This form is achieved by either being in his true form or his human form whereas it if it was his true form then his body would curl up into a ball and he would shift into this form. *'Flight:' While in this light orb form, Sesshomaru can fly faster than either his human or true form can as it acts for a quick escape or quick pursuit. *'Teleportation:' This form also gives Sesshomaru the ability teleport away if so necessary as in "http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_7", Sesshōmaru morphed into a ball of energy to escape his father's grave. He later uses this form in http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_34 to pursue a fleeing Tōtōsai, materializing upon impacting with the ground and producing an explosion. Dokkasō (毒華爪, Toxic Luster Claw): Sesshōmaru can release an acidic poison from his claws that can liquefy flesh and bone upon contact. Though he normally applies it through his claw strikes, he can also spray the acid from his claws or transfer it into his punches. The acidic effect also has the ability to blind his targets temporarily if they manage to resist it. *'Poison Resistance:' A sub-effect of his poison claws is that he is virtually immune to most if not all other poisons though only if they are weaker than his in comparison. This has been proven when Naraku's miasma in his new body created in Mt. Hakurei which can melt mountains had no effect on Sesshomaru. Even poisons that are specifically designed to destroy demons like the specialized anti-demon poison created by Mukotsu of The Band of Seven proved to be ineffective against Sesshomaru. However, this resistance of his is not absolute since the miasma of the demon spirit of the Shikon Jewel, Magatsuhi, proved to be stronger and was able to severely burn Sesshomaru on contact. Mokomoko-sama (モコモコ様, lit. Lord Fluff-Fluff): The fur on Sesshōmaru's shoulder can be extended to great lengths and used to whip, constrict and fling his opponents or carry himself through the air. However, because it is a part of his body, the mokomoko-sama is capable of bleeding and is highly sensitive to pain, to the point that injuring it can render Sesshōmaru temporarily immobilized. There is also the possibility that the blood was from his shoulder underneath, and that the pain was caused by the large wound dealt there. Poison Whip: Sesshōmaru can generate a thin, whip-like strand of yellow-green energy from his fingertips to aid him in place of his missing arm. It has shown to be able to puncture armor and flesh with ease and can burn flesh upon contact, similar to his poison. Bakusaiga: Bakusaiga is Sesshōmaru's current signature weapon. Bakusaiga manifested itself in the hand of Sesshōmaru's fully regenerated left arm during his battle with Magatsuhi. *'Decomposition:' Bakusaiga's primary ability was to decompose any organic material that its blade cut. Once cut, the target became "infected" with the spontaneous destruction that disintegrates the main body and nullified any regenerative properties that the target may have had. In addition, the remaining destruction would continue to spread to any organic matter that came into physical contact with the original target and was similar to a virus. It was because of this particular ability, that Bakusaiga proved to be a bane to Naraku, as it prevented him from absorbing or reabsorbing yōkai or parts of himself that were cut by the sword without risking being destroyed himself. It later worked on the lifeless armored Shell surrounding Naraku's main body the same way. *'Explosive Corrosion Wave:' Sesshomaru can fire off the decomposition ability of Bakusaiga as an explosive energy wave that can slay thousands of demons in one slash. Though similar to the Kaze no Kizu, Rumiko Takahashi stated that Bakusaiga's yōki wave attack possesses much more energy than a full power blast from Inuyasha's Bakuryūha. Key: Pre-Bakusaiga | Post-Bakusaiga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inuyasha Category:Demons Category:Youkai Category:Immortals Category:Claw Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Dogs Category:Afterimage Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Whip Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Geniuses Category:Staff Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Aura Users Category:Matter Users Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Users Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 7